space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode36
A Very Bad Idea Rough Notes only; I am having some trouble remembering Last Week's Events?... *Black-Eye Casters who knew the Tree Gate Ritual: Can't remember their names, but we hunted every last one of them down and killed them. 3 were on the Monarchy Citadel Tee, Cruz took them out. The rest of it was just a haze of killing, we may have wiped out entire tribes? I'm just not sure. *At one point someone, Oz, (I think?), just lost it and went in to an 'Eating the Livers of your Opponents Spiral of Death' and had to be talked down with the aid of some of Pete's special nano-tropes. * When we came through the other side of the terrible bloodbath, and with the immediate threat of a Reaver invasion (very) temporarily forestalled, we decided we had better get in one more night, (& a half, plus), of sleep before our Other Imminent Deadline, the arrival of the Spetsnatz vanguard, (and not be at -5 to Everything, thank you very much Sleep Deprivation Rules). - Oz, you were going to post a link with your Hardcore Fan-Fic about your Dream-Time with Uxia? * Dropping into Project Time, the party proceeded to apply their various talents to solving the dilemma of escaping the double-time FTL vanguard. Advanced sensor readings seemed to indicate that the enemy vessels were moving at normal FTL speeds, than suddenly jumping Light -Hours ahead. Surmising that this indicated the use of some kind of advanced mystic portal technology, we of course proceeded to reverse engineer it for our own use. * Kiwi set about Arch-Engineering a Portal Spell With a big enough radius to get a Star(Tree)Ship through, and enough range to work at a 10s of Light-Hours magnitude. I can't remember how many Mystic Points it ended up costing to cast, 500 or something retarded? * Joe and Pete focused their work on a Prototype Sensor Array capable of looking light-years into space, and then accurately projecting a virtual depiction of the surveilled area so accurately that even Mystic Power Users are able to use it to cast Portal or Translocate-like effects, (if they have the range). No idea if this is how the Spestnatz do it, it would be pretty funny if they actually have a different way of achieving this. * I'm sure Oz must've contributed somehow, although I can't just remember exactly how. Something about a banjo and a clown puppet? * It was while everybody was working away to ensure the Squirrel Fleet got off in time, (why aren't we doing 'Phrasing' anymore?), that Pete had just a little bit too much time to stop and think about the predicament we found ourselves in. Even with our most heroic efforts, the best case scenario is that even if as many of the Monarchy-Tribal Alliance Tree-Wees are able to get their Trees space-worthy, loaded up with Tree-Metal and make the rendezvous as possible, we will still be leaving the Reavers a huge trove of Self-Soul-Powered Galaxy Spanning Portal Salvage, as well as innumerable symbiotic Black-Eye Tree-Wee followers, and for desert the Spetznatz with their Juicy Fleet of double-time FTL Casters! It just can't happen. That's when Pete had A Very Bad Idea. * as Pete noticed, Oz was unusually absent from affairs recently. The combined emotional impact of multiple torture, (mass) murder, and the apparent necessity to destroy the Smoke Ring with all souls left behind forced him to retreat to his 'happy place', just as he did after the Ilver campaign so many years ago. In times like this, Oz turns to the comfort of good people and creative endeavours to clear his mind. He spent his time consoling the queen (gave her the complete set of books), crafting a weapon for Sproos, training Nero, and dreamwalking with friends and family. * Also, despite waiting for the 'golden hour' and attempting three rolls, he still failed to record a decent version of his pop song. Will that damn song ever complete to his satisfaction?? Maddening! Logger 11 Academic Karlid 1 Bennie everyone 22 Generic (multiple Combats recorded during play) . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk